But Baby Nobody Has Ever Kissed As Well As You Do
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Because it's kind of a given that it took someone literally magical to really catch and hold Kakashi's interest. KakashixFemHarry
1. Kakashi

**_But Baby Nobody Has Ever Kissed As Well As You Do_**

 ** _._**

"If you start this, I won't be letting you go until I'm satisfied."

Lone dark eye dancing upwards to stare at the heart shaped face, Kakashi let his lips curl up into a grin before pressing them to the bare breast beneath his chin, teasing the skin delicately with his teeth.

From where she was pinned under his body, Harī arched upwards, a soft, throaty moan escaping her lips. Her skin, paler than his own, flushed a healthy pink as the blood began racing through her body that shivered before his talented fingers. The thick red hair that framed her face in an explosion of curls caught his attention, and Kakashi happily began twisting one strand around his fingertips while his other hand began to search lower.

Harī cradled his face, drawing him up from her breast and forcing him to release the bud with a wet pop, while her lips danced across his.

"You're gonna be late," Harī mused again, though the flush of her cheeks and the leg now wrapped around his naked waist said she really didn't care too much.

"I'm gonna be late," she decided, one hand snaking down his back to grip at his buttock while a wicked grin spread across her lips, "and the Hokage's gonna frown at me and be very," a squeeze, "very disappointed."

"It was only a matter of time until I rubbed off on you," Kakashi mused, fingers tauntingly circling the dusky pink bud he'd been playing with mere seconds ago. Harī's scent, a mixture of warm campfires, crisp leaves, sugar, and something so pleasantly feminine, invaded his senses, leaving him more than happy to forget about his own appointment.

"I think you can do a little better than rubbing off on me," Harī whispered, her words still tinged with that exotic accent and her tone husky.

And yes, Kakashi could do better than that. It was practical his duty to uphold the standards he was held to after all.

Morning sex was the best.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?"

Looking up at Asuma with boredom in his eyes, the twenty three year old fought back a grin. He'd missed Genin briefing for the second year in a row, though his reason this time had been much more pleasant than the last one. Not that he planned on announcing it.

"Don't bother Asuma, bastard smells of sex. And the foreigner." Anko's senses were almost as finely tuned as his own, snakes were rather good with scents after all.

And now that it was out, well all Kakashi could do was grin unrepentantly, especially as Asuma's face crumpled with jealously. The man had just called it off with Kurenai -for the second time this year- and was clearly suffering for it.

"Mmmm, much more enjoyable than your meeting I bet."

The Sarutobi scowled, stubbing his cigarette out before turning his full attention on Kakashi.

"You've really been in a relationship for two years. You of all people, have managed to hold down a relationship for two years."

Smirking, Kakashi gave no answer, just flicking his favourite orange book open.

.

It'd been three years since he'd gotten his first, and last, mission off of the continent. A wealthy -very wealthy- foreigner had wanted to leave her home country and move to Konoha. It'd been Kakashi's job to extract her from the country of 'England', which he'd done with ease.

Of course, he'd taken the time to look around, gathered how the public seemed to want his client -apparently now a very famous war hero- to save them from all their problems. No wonder she'd fled, that kind of pressure was ridiculous.

Pottā Harī had been more than ready to flee into the night with him, the eighteen year old heiress bringing with her the wealth of two very old clans. He'd absentmindedly taken note of her features -wild red hair with a curl he'd never seen in the Elemental nations, pale skin and doe-like green eyes- and found them to be rather pretty, but it wasn't until she's been in Konoha for a year that he'd really acted on it.

Or, more like, Harī had cornered him and requested a date. He'd not really heard much about her since he'd dropped her off with the Hokage, only that she's passed through the Yamanaka mind check with flying colours. She really had wanted nothing more than to start a new life here. Though he had been a little surprised to find out she had a kekkei genkai, one that had allowed her to create a perfect map of Konoha that tracked to movements of every person within.

The Hokage had been very, very happy that day.

He'd begrudgingly agreed to the date, having been asked in front of Asuma who would have ribbed him for weeks had he not. He'd certainly not been expecting it to be so pleasant an experience. Had not been expecting himself to ask her on another one.

.

Now it was two years later and Kakashi was more than content. Maybe this couple business was for him after all.

"Maa, I'm a very charming person."

Snorting in synchronisation, Anko and Asuma shared doubtful looks before the former smirked.

"Or maybe she's just too good in bed for you to let go of."

"I hope it's a little more than that."

He would never understand how Harī managed to sneak up on him. She wasn't even a ninja, but she had the best stealth skills he'd ever seen. Add in her trickle little ability to become invisible at will and she was pretty damn dangerous.

Both his fellow Jonin swore at her sudden appearance and Kakashi didn't even bother to fight down the smirk that bubbled up.

Harī was stood in a pair of those ripped jeans she's brought from England, a loose fitting crop top showing that she did join him for his morning runs, even if she could only complete a quarter of his usual stretch. Which wasn't bad, for a civilian that is.

Most interesting of all though, was the huge roll of paper that was tucked neatly under one arm. Harī had clearly been busy.

"What's that?" Anko had approached without a care, interest clear in her brown eyes.

"A map. Fancy helping me put it up on the northern wall?"

Interest flaring, Kakashi skilfully plucked the paper from his lover's grasp, flicking it open with little effort. As he'd suspected, it was a perfect match of the map in the Hokage's office. Intruders would light up red, ANBU were black dots and and the regular forces green.

Watching as ANBU agent Cat's dot appeared before the Hokage's, Kakashi obediently held the map up to the wall as Harī went about sticking it in place with her kekkei genkai.

"This is Hokage-sama's map."

"No, it's the copy for the Jonin lounge. Just like the ANBU have one. It's stuck to the wall, and if by some miracle it's removed, it's programmed to blow up the second it leaves this room."

Asuma let out a low whistle and Kakashi wrapped an arm around the petite redhead's shoulders, masked nose pressing into her wild hair. She'd washed it, the scent of sweat and sex he'd left her with this morning was disappointingly absent.

Well, he could fix that later on today. Mmm, now there was a good idea.

"You free for lunch?" Harī asked, head tilted cutely to a side, the mane of fiery curls dripping over his arm. Hmm, go meet the Genin team on time, or go over to Hari's flat for home cooked food?

He didn't have to think about it really.

* * *

When he actually got a genin team, his first thought was that they were far too loud. And nosy. He rather enjoyed keep Harī a secret from them, devised a deep amusement whenever he heard Naruto harper on about the pretty lady that was always so nice to him, when he watched Sasuke blush ever so slightly.

He could hardly blame the two boys. Harī was beautiful by the standards of her old country, here she was so exotically different that it was impossible to walk by her in the street and not notice her.

It was also impossible for any Shinobi worth his chakra to miss the fact she was in a relationship. His scent lingered on both her clothes and skin, the little trail of hickeys she had no problem showing off, the look in her eyes. Harī was his, that much was evident.

Still though, all good things had to come to an end. Thankfully, that end promised to be an explosion of entertainment.

Tightening his grip on the pale thighs that were situated around his own, Kakashi allowed a satisfied sigh to pass between his lips, the baby fine hairs around Hari's forehead fluttering under the puff of air.

Harī, laid atop him with her breasts pressed clean against his torso, copied the action, dragging her teeth across her lower lip not a moment after.

"So, is today the day I get introduced to your team?" She asked, jade eyes glittering with amusement. She was well aware of his game of 'keep away', found his amusement over it funny herself.

"I suppose it's about time."

Kakashi mused over how the three genin would react. Sakura would be shocked into silence, but he didn't doubt Naruto's reaction would be loud. Sasuke, well, Kakashi wasn't too sure.

Harī huffed, chuckling under her breath and completely unaware of how sexy that sound could be. Still though, he did want to spend some time at the memorial and discuss a few things with Obito, then he had to meet his little Genin...

"I think I'll have them take the D-rank you put in for yesterday."

Harī snorted, pressing a kiss to his left pectoral and running a finger down a scar upon his shoulder. His own digits swept across Hari's back, coming to rest in the gentle curve near her waist as she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"Must we get up?"

"Maa, I don't like the idea of the ANBU returning for me."

Once, only once Kakashi had consciously decided to skip the Genin meeting for sex with Harī. That would have been the third meeting had he actually missed it.

Instead, he'd only managed to get Harī out of her shirt before the ANBU came for him. It'd been surprisingly painful stood in that room for half an hour, knowing Harī was at home waiting for him. He never made the mistake of starting something he couldn't finish again.

.

"Can I ask why you're moving Harī-san?" Ah, you could always trust Sakura to set the ball rolling.

Stood off to a side, Kakashi found he didn't even want to try fighting back the smile that stole across his lips.

Watching his Genin interact with Harī was great. Sakura was obviously spellbound by the young woman's beauty, if the way she was eyeing her hair was any indication. He'd even caught Sasuke staring.

"Well, my boyfriend's constantly staying over at my flat, so we decided it was time to move into a house together."

"You have a boyfriend?" Naruto looked heartbroken. He had stopped halfway through lifting up a box filled with Harī's things -Kakashi having already moved all of his gear into the new house, and wasn't that a strange thought?- and his brilliant blue eyes looked devastated.

"I'm too old for you Naruto-chan."

The boy huffed, folding his arms once he was done with the box and scowling.

"I'd grow!"

"And so would I. I'll be old and wrinkly when you're off running this village."

Kakashi highly doubted Harī would get wrinkly. She seemed the type to age gracefully.

"Ano, Harī-san, are you getting married?" Sakura was staring down at a beautiful white dress -the kind worn in those modern weddings- with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ah, that was my mother's Sakura-chan. But let's ask your sensei; Kakashi-sensei, what do you think the odds are that my boyfriend will propose sometime soon?" The title did funny things to his insides, hearing Harī call him sensei.

Though apparently only Sasuke picked up on the sly undertone, the inuendo that laid thick in her voice. His startled black eyes shot between Kakashi and Harī, and the silver haired Jonin could see the brainwave hitting the boy.

"I'd say chances are good Harī-hime." And he pulled the little velvet box from his pocket, flicking it open with a casual gesture of his wrist.

He'd already talked it over with Obito, in fact, he could practically imagine how things would have gone should Obito have lived from that bridge mission. He was reasonably sure that the Uchiha would have pushed him into this sooner.

He'd been in a relationship with Harī for five years now; it was always heading this way. Even if he'd tried to lie to himself, tried to promise he'd never commit to such a thing. The idea of Harī moving on from him was a horrible one and completely unacceptable.

So marriage it was.

Across from him Harī blinked startled green eyes before she bounced over to him, holding out her left hand with fingers extended.

"Yes." It wasn't really needed for him to understand her answer, but the verbal communication seemed to hold all the emotion that Harī was feeling right that second.

Threading the ring onto her finger, Kakashi caught the woman as she threw herself at him, not even bothering to look at the ring and far more interested in peeling his mask off to kiss him. Thankful, the thick mass that was Hari's hair would block his features from his little Genin.

"Gah! What the hell?!"

"You're Harī-san's boyfriend?!"

It was music to his ears.

* * *

 **Right now this'll stay as a Oneshot, but honestly, it'll probably end up getting turned into a little Drabble series. I just really wanted to write some KakashixfemHarry.**

 **Also, the first lime (lime, lemon whatever) story I've wrote. Basically the first story I've wrote that falls under mature. So, yeah. Another little milestone for me.**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**


	2. Harī

**Is It Such A Mystery How I Fell For You**

 ** _._**

When Harriet Lily Potter was five years old, she made two decisions that would forever affect her life.

The first was to shorten her own name to the much easier to manage 'Harry'. A nickname to herself, considering she had no friends who would be able to bestow this gift upon her.

The second, was her decision on what to do with her life. After listening to her Aunt Petunia waffle on to the neighbours about how Vernon treated her so fine, Harry decided she too would get married to a man who could look after her.

Only, not a man like Vernon, who was violent and turned red/purple far too easily. Harry was almost convinced the man was a shape shifting alien and whenever he got angry, she found he lost his hold on the human form and started reverting to his true nature.

So no, Harry did not want a Vernon at all. She wanted the opposite, someone strong, fit and quick. And they'd have to be smart, because Harry was smart -the teachers told her so- and she wouldn't be able to put up with someone as dumb as Dudley. So they had to be smart and strong, so they could take care of her.

And Harry would be smart and she would make sure she could look after her future husband too.

It was at the age of five that Harry Potter decided that her ultimate goal in life was to have a family of her own.

.

Somewhere between Hogwarts and Voldemort, Harry lost sight of her goal, her desire to marry and settle down and have a family. It wasn't until the Wizarding World began demanding too much of her, demanding all of her, that she remembered and knew she had to get out.

It was after a bit of research that she found out about the Elemental Nations from a book in the Black vault.

It was a month after she sent a letter that a ninja came to extract her from England. Her and all her wealth. Not that Harry cared, she knew she was a catch for any country.

The man that came for her wore a white mask in the style of a dog, with spiky silver hair and stood a half foot taller than her. Harry really liked the uniform, the bare arms on show were all muscle. It really shouldn't have surprised her that she got her first crush since Krum almost right away.

Only, this fluttery feeling didn't leave her alone until she finally decided she needed to go on a date with that guy.

Almost a year, it took her almost a year to track him down. And even then it was only because the Hokage had taken pity on her. He, along with the Yamanaka, was the only one to know the full extent of her 'kekkei genkai' and they worked closely together. He was the one to point her to 'Hatake Kakashi' and she would be forever thankful.

Even if things weren't perfect.

.

"Mmm, you're still here."

Running her fingers up Kakashi's arm, Harī allowed a smile to grace her lips. Even though they'd been on a multitude of dates in the nine months they'd been seeing one another, not once had she woken up to find Kakashi still in bed with her.

The silver haired nin in question blinked sleepily, looking just a little bit stunned that he was here himself.

Feeling daring, Harī twisted about till her lips were against Kakashi's neck, sucking on the tender skin that was almost riddled with scars. The man that fought to keep his country safe, Harī could certainly admire someone like that.

"How'd you feel about morning sex?"

Lone dark eye peering up at her, a small smile slowly pulling at Kakashi's lips, lifting the big scar that dissected his left eye.

"I wouldn't know."

Purring slightly in the back of her throat and feeling far more confident than she ever had at Hogwarts, Harī began letting her hands trail down Kakashi's very muscular chest.

"Then I guess we better try it more than once. Just so you've got a good collection of results to refer to." Yes, moving to Konoha had been her best decision to date.

.

Kakashi looked disbelieving when Harī told him it'd been a whole year since they'd gone out on their first date. She could almost hear his thoughts - _I've never been with someone this long_ \- and she could almost admit to feeling a bit smug.

Harī liked Kakashi though, really, really liked him. Perhaps it was even love for her right then. It certainly was now.

Whenever she sat down and just thought about it, the witch was more than happy to admit that her five year old self had probably dreamed of someone like Kakashi. If she discounted the eccentricities and the things little five years olds didn't know about. But his weird traits were something Harī found several different shades of affection for. She loved the little eye smiles, the way he hunched slightly closer whenever she stood next to him, the brush of his mask against her skin whenever he decided to whisper something in her ear.

And while he was constantly late to things and yes it did annoy her when he was an hour late to when they said to meet, it wasn't something she wouldn't put up with. In fact, she'd just changed the meeting times in her head, and would usually end up getting there ten minutes before he arrived. Though she wasn't sure if Kakashi had caught on yet.

"A year?" The man mused, eyebrows puckered above his nose and Harī chuckled under her breath, teeth dragging across her bottom lip.

"Yep. A whole year of my pleasant company."

Kakashi hummed, one arm reaching down to wrap around her waist, gloved hand gripping her hip. And really, Harī knew she was about to ruin someone's day, whoever was suppose to be meeting with Kakashi later on, but-

"Wanna celebrate?"

.

Sometimes, she wondered how Hermione and Ron would feel about Kakashi. She still considered the two friends, but not as close as they'd once been.

The duo had become infatuated with the idea of fame in the Wizarding World. Ron had what he'd always wanted and Hermione had the power to make the changes she'd wanted. The two hadn't really tried to stop the public from asking more of her. It was probably the reason she'd only left the duo a letter saying she was leaving.

But right now, sat in one of Kakashi's old ANBU shirts that came to rest a third of the way down her thighs, Harī found herself up to a desk, ready to write a letter to England for the first time in three years.

Drumming her fingers across the wooden surface the redhead stared down at the sheet of paper, chewing on her lip as she did so. How to phrase it though? How to tell her old best friends why she'd left, that she was most certainly happy here with her steady boyfriend and that they'd really couldn't visit. How did you put that into a letter?

Scowling, Harī scrunched up the paper that was addressed to Hermione and Ron, instead snatching up a new sheet and addressing Mrs Weasley. The woman could pass the information on. She'd probably -hopefully- be happy to learn that Harī was happy. Harī liked to think so anyway.

And she was happy with Kakashi.

Looking up at the little photo on the desk, Harī found warmth bubbling up in her stomach. Armed with a magical camera -having given the three other she had to the Hokage's ANBU, Harī had got a photo of herself and Kakashi when the ninja was laid out across the sofa reading that orange book. Harī had no problem at all with that book, it made things… Interesting. It was a good read too. This particular day, she'd been snuggled up beside the Jonin, reading the book alongside him. With the literature not quite in the picture, it made for a heart-warming photo.

Finishing off her letter to Mrs Weasley, Harī hesitated for a second before throwing the picture into the envelope too. So the woman would have physical evidence that Harī was happy.

Even if she might be a bit confused by Kakashi's mask.

.

"I'll pay what he's short."

The two paused in their argument, one little blond twisting around to look at her at the same pace as the middle aged merchant did.

Pursing her lips, Harī looked down at the blue eyed kid -orphan, there was no way he wasn't an orphan- and then back to the vendor that was so blatantly trying to rip the kid off.

She wasn't going to call him out on it though.

Report him to the Hokage? Oh yes.

But call him out on it in the middle of the street? Nope.

"Come on kid, I'll help you take this stuff back to your apartment."

And that was the day Harī won the undying loyalty of one Uzumaki Naruto.

.

When Kakashi proposed in front of his team, Harī was unable to fully hide the joy that raced through her veins. Not that she cares to.

Hearing the outraged cries of Team Seven was brilliant, and Harī felt a little smirk cross her face as she pulled the hem of Kakashi's mask back up.

Little five year old Harriet would be so pleased. She had her husband -well, fiancé- and he was perfect in her eyes. She would have no one else, didn't want anyone else. Yes, step one towards her dream was finally complete. Speaking of-

"I have a surprise too," Harī mused rubbing her nose against Kakashi's in an Eskimo kiss. "It's a good thing we moved into a house, because my flat wouldn't have fit three people, even if one is tiny."

* * *

 **Decided this'll be a two shot on here. But I'll be continuing it on AO3 -there's a link to my account on my profile- seeing as I'll be writing a little naughtier -which apperantly a few people want to read- so if you're interested, I'll be adding to that soon. Mainly because I don't dare write anything naughtier on here. So, yeah.  
**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**


End file.
